It Ton
It Ton is na Langheul de grootste stad van Issel en de belangrijkste industrie- en havenstad. In de stad wonen zo'n 395.000 mensen. Het gebied rond It Ton is sterk verstedelijkt. Afhankelijk van wat men wel of niet tot de agglomeratie rekent wonen in de stedelijke regio zo'n één miljoen tot anderhalf miljoen mensen. It Ton is duidelijk de grootste stad van de provincie Lense, maar is daar niet de hoofdstad van - dat is Neiste. It Ton is geen heim. Wel is It Ton zetel van de Aardse Economische Geofictieve Unie (AEGU), de handelsorganisatie van de AGL. Geschiedenis Op een landtong die gunstig tussen twee riviermondingen gelegen was ontstond in de vroege middeleeuwen een vissersdorpje dat al snel ook een handelsplaatsje werd. In 1459 kreeg het plaatsje het recht zich een ton te noemen: geen volwaardig stadsrecht, maar wel marktrecht en het recht op een eigen burgerlijk bestuur. Nieklaston, zoals het ging heten, groeide uit tot een bloeiend handelstadje, maar werd uiteindelijk toch overvleugeld door Marshefa in het oosten en Neiste in het westen. Nieklaston bleef een regionaal centrum, maar de bloeitijd was in de zestiende eeuw al grotendeels voorbij. In de 19e eeuw werd besloten Issel in snel tempo te industrialiseren. It Ton werd daarbij aangewezen als groeikern. De monding van de Ferra werd gekanaliseerd en uitgebreid tot een zeehaven van betekenis. Er werd een groot spoorwegstation aangelegd tegen de nieuwe havens, op meer dan een kilometer van de oude stad. Het gebied tussen station en stad raakte niettemin snel volgebouwd en de brede verbindingsweg, de Heistar Seawei, veranderde in een modieuze avenue met Parijse allure. Eind 19e eeuw werd besloten de tramsporen die over de Heistar Seawei liepen onder de grond te steken: de eerste metrolijn buiten het Verenigd Koninkrijk was geboren. De stations werden in weelderige stijl vormgegeven. Pas veel later, in de jaren zeventig en tachtig, zou het metronetwerk van It Ton uitgroeien tot z'n huidige proporties. De stad kreeg begin 20e eeuw een eigen universiteit. De studenten drukten in de jaren zestig hun stempel op de stad, die veel meer dan Langheul een bruisend, jeugdig middelpunt was geworden. Nog altijd heeft It Ton een vrijzinnig, progressief imago en blijft de stad aantrekkelijk voor jongeren. Stadsbeeld It Ton is een grotendeels 19e eeuwse stad. Het stadscentrum is dan ook een monument van 19e eeuwse stedenbouw - en daar houdt niet iedere bezoeker evenveel van. Tussen het oude, kleine vissersstadje Nieklaston en het grote stationsgebouw, zo'n 1,2 kilometer noordelijker, is er een brede boulevard, de Heistar Seawei. De wijken links en rechts van deze boulevard zijn in rechte lijnen verkaveld en hebben typische "rotondes" (vergelijkbaar met de circuses in Londen) bij belangrijke kruisingen. Er zijn in de binnenstad twee parken. De bebouwing is in de destijds modieuze neostijlen opgericht. Neo-classicisme overheerst. De belangrijkste bezienswaardigheden van It Ton liggen rond de Heistar Seawei en in het kleine historische stadscentrum Nieklaston, dat eigenlijk in z'n geheel een attractie is. Nieklaston Nieklaston ligt op een kleine landtong en bestaat uit twee natuurlijke hoogten (beide zo'n 10 meter boven zeeniveau) en een lager middenstuk, dat plaats bied aan een soort damplein met aan beide zijden haventjes. * Op de noordelijke heuvel, Noul genoemd, lopen twee straatjes parallel. De bebouwing is voor een deel nog van hout. Oorspronkelijk was dit de vissersbuurt. Veel huisjes zijn van hout en hebben achterlangs directe verbinding met het water, via een soort gemeenschappelijke tuintjes. In deze tuintjes zijn soms ook weer huisjes gebouwd. * Op de zuidelijke heuvel, Nes, staat de oude parochiekerk, met daaromheen een klein pleintje met aardige herenhuizen uit de 17e en 18e eeuw. Het voormalige raadhuis staat hier ook, aan het damplein dat simpelweg Markt heet. Veel van de stenen huisjes zijn wit geverfd. * Het kleine kerkje met het markante torentje op Noul, de Nieklastjepl, werd oorspronkelijk door de katholieken als parochiekerk gebruikt, en is nu 'n museumpje. Het kerkje is bescheiden van vormgeving en ligt op een binnenplaatsje tussen de twee straten op Noul. * De wat grotere Aldtjurk op Nes heeft een 19e eeuwse toren met een uurwerk. Deze kerk werd door de protestanten gebruikt. De oudste gedeelten van het gebouw zijn echter de overblijfselen van de middeleeuwse parochiekerk. * Het oude pakhuis Torborj werd gebruikt voor de opslag van tarwe. Tarwe is niet inheems in Issel en werd dus vanuit andere delen van Europa aangevoerd. De aanwezigheid van dit pakhuis bewijst dat Nieklaston ook voor de grote groei al een internationale haven was, zij het op heel beperkte schaal. In Nieklaston vindt men tegenwoordig veel restaurants, cafés en bijzondere winkeltjes. Rond het stadsdeel liggen jachthavens. Centrum Het echte centrum van It Ton is de 19e eeuwse binnenstad die tussen Nieklaston en het station in ligt. Hier zijn de grote winkelstraten en de stedelijke pleinen, alsook de voornaamste monumenten van de stad. * De Rooms-Katholieke Lótjurk domineert de stadswijken oostelijk van de Heistar Seawei. Het protserige 19e eeuwse gebouw heeft van binnen een even overdadig, maar kleurrijker interieur. Het plein rond de Lótjurk is zomers gezellig door de terrasjes en het winkelend publiek. Christus ziet er vanaf z'n sokkel op toe. * Het metrostation Nordtjear is één van de drie metrostations van de oude metrolijn onder de Heistar Seawei, en dit station is van die drie het best behouden. Het station dateert van eind 19e eeuw, maar werd pas in het begin van de 20e eeuw gedecoreerd. Het is een schitterende ondergrondse hal geworden, met sierlijke maar voor het drukke reizigerspubliek wat onpraktische zuilen. De plafonds hebben een bijzondere welving. Het geheel ademt de mystieke sfeer van art-deco uit. * Het bizarre neogotische Peikant was oorspronkelijk bedoeld als overdekte markt, maar de geplande koepel werd niet voltooid en het gebouw is later omgevormd tot een kantoorpand. De dreigende neogotische vormen zijn niet subtiel, maar geven dit stadsdeel wel 'n eigen uitstraling. * De Nuwtjurk is de belangrijkste protestantse kerk van de binnenstad en staat ten westen van de Heistar Seawei, aan een langgerekt plein waaraan zich veel restaurants bevinden. De Nuwtjurk staat dicht tegen de kustlijn aan: wie achterlangs loopt bereikt via een fraaie trap de Westerkade. De kerk zelf is sober van vormgeving en heeft een vierkante, vrij hoge toren met een flinke spits. Het interieur is kaal, maar de moeite waard, door de unieke preekstoel: deze is door middel van een mechaniekje dat gebouwd werd door een lokale industrieel draaibaar en kan, als de bijbehorende stoommachine in werking wordt gezet, in een kwartier om z'n eigen as draaien. Hoewel het ongetwijfeld nuttig bedoeld is, heeft de stoommachine nooit gewerkt, om de doodsimpele reden dat de preek dan door het kabaal overstemd zou worden. * Het hoofdstation, Tonsk Ourheiste, is een monumentaal neorenaissancistisch bouwwerk. Het wordt beschouwd als het mooiste station van Issel. De basis ervan is een eilandperron met daarop oude wachtgebouwen en twee sierlijke trappenhuizen naar de tunnel onder de sporen. Deze brede tunnel geeft ook doorgang aan fietsers en autoverkeer (alleen taxi's en OV). Over de sporen is een hoge overkapping van glas en staal. Aan de beide uiteinden van de tunnel zijn dienstgebouwen die in vormgeving aan stadspoorten doen denken. * Het raadhuis bevindt zich op het stationsplein en is deels met het stationsgebouw vergroeid. Het raadhuis heeft een hoge toren met bovenin een uurwerk. Het gebouw dateert, niet verrassend, grotendeels uit de 19e eeuw, maar er is ook een moderne uitbreiding aan de overkant van de drukke stationsweg, die door middel van een glazen gang boven de weg met het oude gedeelte is verbonden. * Achter het station bevindt zich de ruïne van het oude kasteel Jontarstien. De donjon is in de 19e eeuw herbouwd in een wat kitscherige stijl, de rest van de ruïne is echter redelijk authentiek. Rond de ruïne ligt een stadspark. De ligging van het Jontarstien, zo dicht achter het station, belemmerde het station verder te groeien, wat er zeker toe heeft bijgedragen dat het gebouw zo authentiek gebleven is, maar ook een nieuw, groter station buiten de binnenstad noodzakelijk maakte. Wandelend door de stad zal de bezoeker tussen de 19e eeuwse eenheidsworst her en der aardige panden treffen. It Ton heeft zo vrij veel art-deco en ook moderne, naoorlogse bouwstijlen zijn vertegenwoordigd. It Ton is zeker een bezienswaardige stad. Buiten het centrum Buiten het 19e eeuwse centrum wordt It Ton vooral gedomineerd door de uitgestrekte havens en de vele naoorlogse woonwijken. De laatste zijn zeker niet bezienswaardig, de havens zijn dat wel, zoals ook de oude industrieën dat zijn. Ook is er waardevolle moderne architectuur. * Noordwestelijk van de binnenstad, waar spoor- en snelwegen samenvloeien met de oude industriecomplexen rond de havens, is de laatste decennia steeds meer hoogbouw verrezen. De skyline van It Ton is nog steeds bescheiden, maar er zijn plannen om de stad internationaal meer op de kaart te zetten met verrassende hoogbouw. De gebouwen in het gebied hebben nu vooral een kantoorfunctie, maar in de toekomst moeten wonen, werken en zelfs uitgaan hier samengaan. * Ten westen van de oude binnenstad, niet ver van het genoemde hoogbouwgebied, bevindt zich station Slenge, zo genoemd naar een nabijgelegen dorpskern (inmiddels door de stad opgeslokt). Het station is het moderne hoofdstation van de stad. Doorgaande intercity's vanuit het zuiden naar Ny-Nesse en Neiste vertrekken vanaf hier, om zo niet kop te hoeven maken in het Ourhajste, en ook de andere intercity's doen dit station aan. Daarmee is het drukker en belangrijker geworden dan het oude station, dat moeilijk kon uitbreiden. Station Slenge is aangesloten op het metronetwerk van It Ton. * Bij station Slenge bevindt zich de moderne universiteitscampus van It Ton. Deze campus is behoorlijk levendig: behalve collegezalen bevinden zich hier ook veel wooncomplexen voor studenten en zijn er winkels. Rond de campus is een levendige studentenbuurt ontstaan met veel alternatieve jongerencafés, die door hun ligging veel goedkoper kunnen zijn dan de cafés in het centrum. * Ten oosten en ten noorden van de binnenstad bevinden zich uitgestrekte havens. Die zijn lang niet allemaal even bezienswaardig, maar een rondvaart door het havengebied geeft de bezoeker wel een andere kijk op de stad. De havens zijn het economisch hart van It Ton: zonder de zeehavens, de grootste en belangrijkste van Issel, zou de stad nooit zo groot geworden zijn. * Her en der in de stad, vooral rond de havens, vindt men nog oude fabrieken. Sommige worden gesloopt en vervangen door nieuwbouw, maar andere hebben een nieuwe bestemming gekregen en zijn als "paleizen van de nijverheid" op een zonderlinge manier bezienswaardig, zeker nu rond de fabrieken veel openbaar groen is aangeplant. Verkeer en vervoer Auto Voor het autoverkeer is It Ton een vrij toegankelijke stad, meer dan de historische Isselse steden waar de straten vaak smal en bochtig zijn. Door het centrum voeren brede boulevards. De havens zijn wel een obstakel: om de scheepvaart niet te hinderen zijn tunnels aangelegd in plaats van bruggen, maar de capaciteit van deze tunnels is in de spits niet voldoende, wat opstoppingen tot gevolg heeft. De L1, de grote Isselse snelweg, loopt met een wijde boog om de stad heen. Dit om het doorgaande verkeer niet met de drukte in de agglomeratie te verkeren. Het oude tracé van de L1 loopt juist dicht langs de havens en is thans omgedoopt in L3. Deze autosnelweg is zeer druk en filegoevoelig, al wordt aan een betere doorstroming gewerkt. Trein It Ton heeft, net als Langheul, twee hoofdstations: Tonsk Ourheiste, in de binnenstad, en Heiste Slenge, ten westen van de oude stad. Het station van Slenge is het grootst en gunstig voor overstappen in de richtingen Ny-Nesse en Neiste. Het historische station Ourheiste heeft een betere centrumligging en is daarnaast erg bezienswaardig. Metro en bus De metro van It Ton is de oudste Europese metro buiten het Verenigd Koninkrijk. De oudste tunnelbuis, die onder de Heistar Seawei, valt op door z'n mooie stations. De andere lijnen zijn veel moderner. Het metronetwerk van It Ton is relatief dicht en verbindt niet alleen de voorsteden met het centrum, maar is ook binnen het centrum het aangewezen vervoermiddel. In It Ton rijden geen trams. Op loopafstand van Tonsk Ourheiste bevindt zich een groot busstation vanwaar zowel stadsbussen als regionale bussen vertrekken. Ook het station van Slenge heeft een groot busstation. Reizen per bus kan tijdens de spits vervelend zijn: het verkeer in de binnenstad raakt dan dikwijls verstopt en daar is de bus gevoelig voor. Vaak is het handige om met de metro naar een kleiner busstation buiten het centrum te gaan, en zo verder te reizen. Fiets It Ton is een autovriendelijke stad. Dat is niet altijd gunstig voor fietsers: het centrum kan erg druk en onveilig zijn. Hoewel er vaak aparte fietsstroken zijn voorzien, zijn deze smal en worden ze door veel automobilisten genegeerd. Fietsen in It Ton vergt enige gewenning: wie de stad beter leert kennen, weet welke straten op welk moment rustig zijn, en bepaalt op die manier zijn route. Dialect Het oorspronkelijke dialect van It Ton week niet af van de andere dialecten op het eiland Lense, maar na de explosieve groei van de stad in de 19e en 20e eeuw is dit dialect verloren gegaan. Tegenwoordig spreekt men in It Ton een dialect dat duidelijk op de standaardtaal is gebaseerd, maar toch wordt getekend door een eigen, wat "platte" uitspraak: de oa klinkt als "oewe" en de ea als "ieje", en de s wordt vaak sj-achtig uitgesproken. Erg typisch is dat de w aan het begin van een woord als "fj" gerealiseerd wordt, een kenmerk dat het Tons gemeen heeft met de dialecten van Beimsoage. Grammaticaal komt het Tons als gezegd met de standaardtaal overeen. In de woordenschat zit opvallend veel Bargoens. Categorie:Lense Categorie:Isselse gemeente Categorie:AGL